Duality
by DarkPhoenix-24
Summary: SEQUEL to Waltz with the Devil. As Selina Kyle is recovering, Bruce is coping with not fighting crime on the streets of Gotham City. However, Harvey Dent falls deeper into insanity as he takes claim to being known as Two Face.
1. Wayne Enterprise

**Author's Notes: Hello everybody! Here is the sequel that many of you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this as much as you did Waltz with the Devil. I have so much in store for Batman and other characters. Please review like crazy and don't hesitate to PM me. ENJOY!!**

Wayne Enterprise

Bruce Wayne tapped his pencil on the large, black table, listening to another mundane meeting.

"As you can tell, by the spread sheet, the economy is rising in Gotham City because of all the jobs that are available."

"You mean because a quarter of the workforce in the city was wiped out by the Joker?" one of the board executives scoffed.

The presenter shift a little. He looked completely uncomfortable and Bruce gave him a small nod to continue.

"Moving along now… the shipping yard has been booming…"

Bruce leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. His attention was turned towards the overcast skies of Gotham. Before he knew it, his name was being called.

"Well, what do you think, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce pursed his lips, silently cursing at himself for not paying enough attention, "I'm just concerned about the statistics there. They don't look accurate."

The head executive of the board, Lucius smirked, "Lance, run Mr. Wayne through the statistics one more time."

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. The meeting was over and Bruce walked with Lucius back to the main office.

"Concerned about the statistics? That's a new one." Lucius joked.

Bruce smiled, "Thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. I'm glad I was of service." Lucius replied.

"You have been more than service. You have been a true friend."

Lucius smiled as he opened the office door and locked it behind them. Bruce plopped down on the leather sofa.

"Lucius, how many meetings have we had this week already?"

"Six, Mr. Wayne. Only this time, you have stayed awake through all of them." Lucius replied.

Bruce laughed at that, "It's helped not being out all hours of the night."

Lucius nodded as he looked at today's paper. "It looks like you are still front page news."

Bruce took the paper and the headlines seemed to jump off the page at him.

**BATMAN: HERO OR VIGILANTE? **

**Now with the Joker out of the picture, and most of the mob rounded up and put behind bars, it is time for Batman to take off the mask. The citizens of Gotham City want to see the face of the dark knight who has terrorized the streets of Gotham City. Despite what his intentions were, the people are screaming for Batman to let the police and other law enforcers be allowed to do their jobs. The true hero was Harvey Dent who died doing his job. If Batman wants to be considered a hero to the people, then throw off that mask, reveal yourself and take your punishment for obstruction of justice. Then, we will truly know whether Batman is a hero or just another vigilante taking the law in his own hands.**

"Terrorizing the streets of Gotham? Just another vigilante taking the law in his own hands?" Bruce read aloud.

Lucius shook his head, "The crap you have to put up with, I'm surprised you still have courage to do this Batman business. Imagine the shock look on the people faces if they knew their billion dollar play boy was Batman."

Bruce scanned the paper to see an obituary.

**HARVEY DENT**

**Funeral service this afternoon in the Gotham cemetery. Commissioner Gordon will eulogize and the Mayor is taking any donations to fund the rebuilding of the Whitman Elementary School.**

Bruce smiled, "So far so good."

"What was that, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked.

"Gotham has no idea what has happened to Harvey. They think he was killed. We can't let them know what he has done or it will destroy everything we worked hard for." Bruce replied.

Lucius nodded, "The people of Gotham will never understand the great lengths you have gone to protect them."

"Many years ago, when I returned from Princeton to be at the hearing of Joe Chills trial, I went down to the narrows to talk to Carmine Falcone face to face. He told me that people fear what they don't understand. I realize now, this is exactly what he was talking about."

**XXXXX**

A large picture of Harvey Dent was displayed behind Jim Gordon as he read his eulogy. Bruce liked the way Harvey looked so prideful in that picture. Bruce stood a long ways off from everybody else, under a tree.

"I never thought I would watch my own funeral." Two Face chuckled.

Bruce didn't notice Two Face come and stand next to him, "Harvey…"

"Don't call me by that name. Harvey is dead." Two Face replied with sarcasm.

"You need to get help."

Two Face looked at Bruce, "I can handle myself, thank you."

Two Face flipped his coin and it landed on heads, "Today is your lucky day, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't have the nerve to kill me."

Two Face rolled his eyes, "Look Bruce, I wasn't going to kill you. The way I see it, you haven't done anything wrong, but mark my words, I will avenge Rachel's death."

Bruce watched as Two Face made his way down to his own funeral. Realizing what was going to happen, Bruce took off running to the podium Gordon was talking on. Bruce looked into the crowd to see Two Face flip his coin. Practically sprinting, Bruce hopped on the stage and yelled for Gordon to get down as police officers chased after Bruce to get him off. Two Face to aim, but was too late when Bruce jumped on Gordon and pushed him off the stage into the crowd of mourners. Two Face cursed under his breath and stealthily slipped away from the confused people.

"Put your hands behind your head!" an officer screamed at Bruce.

Bruce did as he was told, but Gordon stopped them. "He was protecting me, you idiots!"

Gordon helped Bruce up, "What was that about?"

Bruce brushed off his suit, "Someone pointed a gun at you and I was closer to you than him."

Gordon shook Bruce's hand, "Well, I owe you one."

Bruce gave a slight nod and walked away.


	2. The Doctor is In

**Authors Notes: Ratdogtwo, this is for you.**

The Doctor is In

The heart monitor was beeping in steady rhythm. The ventilator was forcing Selina to keep breathing. She looked like she had been through a horrific car wreck with all the IV's and tubes running off of her. Many wires were fastened to her head, torso and arms.

Bruce replaced the dead flowers, on Selina's nightstand, with fresh ones. It had been a two weeks since that terrible night. Bruce had not been out on the streets since that night as well. It felt good to not be out fighting crime, but he felt so useless. However, he would stay idle for as long as it took before Gotham City needed him again.

The door opened, behind Bruce and Jim Gordon came walking in. Bruce stood up and shook Gordon's hand, "This is a surprise."

"I tried getting a hold of you, but your butler told me you were visiting Selina. I understand you two were involved?" Gordon asked.

Bruce nodded, "The doctor keeps saying she is a fighter, but if we don't see any signs of waking up soon, we might have to discuss some tests that will probably bring her out of her coma."

Gordon sighed, "I want to thank you again for what you did the other day. It was very brave of you."

Bruce shrugged, "This city doesn't need another Commissioner getting killed on them right now."

"Good point." Gordon replied.

The two looked at Selina Kyle as the nurse came in to check up on her. Bruce looked at Gordon and started debating on whether or not to tell Gordon that he was Batman.

"Gordon…" Bruce said, barely above a whisper.

Gordon looked at him and Bruce struggled to come up with the words, but he found that he couldn't do it; not yet.

"You just keep up with this city, and everyone will do just fine." Bruce forced out.

Gordon nodded, "Thanks for that."

**XXXXX**

Pamela Isley finished washing Joker's face off with a wet rag. "You look so much better without your makeup on."

Joker just rolled his eyes, "Thanks… not."

Pamela just smirked as she went over to her supplies. It had been two weeks that she had been working on the Joker. She finally got him sedated enough to wipe the makeup off. He was not allowed to be unrestrained unless he had to use the bathroom. Three, large, muscular men held Joker when he had to use the restroom and then they would put him back into the restraints on the metal table. Pamela pulled out a tube and a vile. She had been experimenting with a medicine, made from herbs and rose petals that would make a more natural transition for a patient to slip into deep sleep.

"Open up wide." Pamela cooed.

Joker kept his mouth closed. Pamela rolled her eyes and grabbed Joker's jaw, forcing his mouth open, "Why do you like to do things the hard way?"

Pamela placed the tube in Joker's mouth and poured the medicine in. Then she put her mouth at the other end of the tube and blew in it, forcing the medicine to go down Joker's throat. Joker coughed and gagged for a little while as Pamela cleaned her supplies. As Pamela opened the cell door, she turned around to see Joker fight himself from going asleep.

Pamela locked the cell door behind her and went into a small door, next to the large black cell door. It was a narrow room that looked into Joker's cell through a two way window. Dr. Strange was observing in the room.

"How do you think your medicine will work?"

Pamela sighed, "Joker is a tough patient to crack. I'm hoping my special mix will get him to go into deep REM sleep and when he wakes up out of it, we will be able to get into his head."

"Good work." Dr. Strange replied. "I also need you to work on a patient we have had for a little while. He actually escaped this Asylum when mass chaos erupted throughout the city with a toxic hallucination gas that was sprayed from our water supply. He use to work for us as well."

"Dr. Crane? I thought he was dead." Pamela said.

Dr. Strange nodded, "He almost was, but a real loyal friend got him to the hospital and they were able to save him. He had massive loss of blood, but he pulled through. His throat is badly damaged. So we have to make sure that we heavily medicate him so he doesn't strain his windpipe."

Pamela nodded as she left the small, dark room and walked back out into the hallway. The cell Dr. Crane occupied was open. He was in a straight jacket and was sitting on his bed. He looked up at the nurse that was checking on his wounded neck and the nurse finished bandaging it.

"He's all yours." The nurse said as she signed off on a piece of paper and headed out the door.

Pamela opened up her box of supplies and started tinkering with bottles. Crane had apathy across his face.

"Pamela Lillian Isley…" Crane said in a raspy voice. It sent chills down Pamela's spine as if somebody took their nails and raked it across a chalk board.

"You shouldn't talk. We need your vocal cords unstrained as your throat heals."

Crane coughed as he cackled, "I remember you from school. I graduated before you finished, but I remember you. We use to call you Poison Ivy."

"Yes, I remember that." Pamela retorted.

"You had all those plants growing in your dormitory…" Crane had to stop because of a rasping cough that made his whole body hurt.

Pamela came over to him with a syringe, "Quit talking. This will help you stay relaxed."

Pamela injected it in Crane's neck and he winced a little from the piercing of the needle. Pamela opened up his bandage to take a look at the stitching. It was poorly done by the nurse. Pamela shook her head and went back to her supply box. Pulling out a needle and some stitching thread, Pamela had Crane lay down, flat on his back.

"What brought you here to Gotham?" Crane rasped.

"I said quit talking." Pamela stated as she started redoing the stitching, "To answer your question, I found a job opportunity here with the help of the Commissioner; before Gordon. I usually find the crazy people more fun to work with."

Pamela finished the stitching and redid the bandage on Crane's neck. She adjusted the pillow, under Crane's head, and walked out of his cell. Dr. Strange met her out in the hallway.

"Let's get out of here and have lunch."

Pamela smiled, "Sounds like a great idea!"


	3. Copybat

Copybat

Pamela Isley jotted down notes in Joker's file. She looked through the two way window to see Joker still staring up at the ceiling. He was still in his restraints. Pamela cursed under her breath in frustration. She had been there since nine-o-clock and the time was currently two in the morning. Yet, not a single bit of progress has happened since the first night Joker was placed in Arkham.

Pamela's eyes lit up when she heard the Joker's voice, but she slouched in her chair when she realized he was just making random noises again. As she reclined back, Pamela closed her eyes in order to make herself calm down. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep…

Pamela opened her eyes and looked up at the large clock on the wall. It showed seven in the morning. Rubbing her eyes, Pamela turned to check on Joker and yelled out in surprise. Joker was out of his restraints and staring at Pamela through the two way window.

"He can't really see me, can he?" Pamela whispered to herself.

Joker started laughing and slammed his hand on the window. Pamela noticed he was covered in blood, but whose? Joker streaked blood across the window and cackled out loud again. Pamela walked over to her door in order to make a run for it. She opened the door, and Joker stood right outside the door.

"Why so serious?" Joker said.

Pamela screamed as Joker grabbed her…

"What the hell?" Pamela yelled as she jolted out of her chair.

The clock said three thirty in the morning and Pamela breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was only a dream. Get over yourself." Pamela forced herself to say.

However, Pamela hesitated before she looked out the window. Finally working up the courage, Pamela saw Joker was still in his restraints and making his random noises again.

"Well since neither one of us is sleeping, I might as well try to see if any progress can be made."

Pamela walked out of the small, dark room she occupied and entered Joker's cell.

Joker smiled, "Pamela, how nice of you to keep me company."

"Look, I'm tired of playing games with you. You are going to answer my questions." Pamela demanded.

"Oh, a bit testy today. Let's see, how bout you can kiss my ass." Joker shot back sarcastically.

Pamela opened up some medicine bottles but stopped as the Joker started laughing hysterically.

"Do you really think your voodoo medicine is going to work? I'll just make sure you keep cleaning up my puke as I make sure your medicine never gets in my system."

Pamela smiled, "I'm going to get you to talk."

"You're not a shrink."

"I want to know what makes you tick." Pamela responded.

Joker smirked, "You want to know what makes me tick? What makes me tick is the thought of me killing you slowly so that the amount of pain you suffer gives me the satisfaction of knowing karma got you back."

Pamela scowled, "Threatening to kill me will not help."

"It's not a threat," Joker stated, "It's a promise. I'm a man of my word."

Pamela took a scalpel and put it up against Joker's scars, "I can re-open these if you really piss me off."

Joker cackled, "I can re-open scars physically and mentally. Go ahead! Cut me and feel the satisfaction of making someone suffer. I took Gotham's white knight and brought him down to my level. You see, madness, as you know it, is like gravity. All it takes is a little… push."

Pamela put the scalpel away, "Are you ready to answer some of my questions yet?"

Joker rolled his eyes, "Call me when you want to start taking things more seriously."

**XXXXX**

Bruce Wayne reclined back in his chair as Alfred turned on the news.

"Please turn that off." Bruce mumbled, while rubbing his temples.

Bruce had a long day at Wayne Enterprises as a overseas client had become very ticked off.

"Master Wayne, I think you might want to see what's on the news." Alfred replied as the news was focused on the Mayor.

"_Citizens of Gotham City, it is my pleasure to introduce to all of you, your new D.A. member, Kevin Stronheim."_

Alfred chuckled, "Good luck, Mr. Stronheim."

"_Kevin Stronheim is ready to fill in for Harvey Dent and pick up where Dent has left off at. I just want to wish you great luck and to welcome you into the position while most of the criminals in this city have been taken off the streets."_

Bruce could hear some laughter from reporters. Holding his cup of coffee, Bruce took a sip as Kevin Stronheim appeared on the screen. He was very overweight and had a nervous smile about him.

"You know Alfred; I have a bad feeling about this…" Bruce stated.

"Why so, sir?"

"He reminds of some students, back in school, that would send most of their time reading comic books and messing with computers. I think he will crack under the pressure." Bruce replied.

Alfred started to eat a sandwich, "Give him a chance, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce turned off the T.V. and got up out of his chair, "I can't take it anymore, Alfred."

"Master Wayne!" Alfred shouted as he stood up, "You will not go near that suit!"

Bruce kept his back facing Alfred, "This Kevin guy will not be able to do what Harvey was able to do; what I can do."

Alfred let out a sigh, "Your parents nearly went bankrupt because they did all that was necessary to save this city. Obviously, they died in the process. Are you doing all that is necessary for this city, Master Wayne?"

Bruce closed his eyes and let in a deep breath.

"_Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?"_

Ra's Al Ghul's words echoed in Bruce's head. Despite the fact that Ra's tried to destroy Gotham City, Bruce still kept his teachings to heart. Bruce turned around and faced Alfred.

"You're right. Gotham City will let me know when they are ready for me."

Alfred smiled, "That's more like it."

**XXXXX**

It late at the Iron Skillet Café, and the waitress that closes the place up slammed her wet rag on the counter in frustration when the lights went out.

"Damn fuse! I always have to replace that thing."

"Miss?" A stranger, sitting at a booth asked.

"Sir, we are closed." The waitress stated.

She got nervous as she tried to wonder how the person even got in when the door was locked.

"Get me some coffee." The stranger said, still in a gentle voice.

It was practically pitch black, so the waitress had a hard time walking over to the booth with some coffee. Whoever this person was, she didn't want to piss him off.

"Here you go."

The stranger grabbed her arm, "turn up the volume on the T.V."

The waitress did as she was told and the news was still covering the new D.A. member, Kevin Stronheim. The stranger just laughed to himself.

"Look, I really need to get home." The waitress practically pleaded.

The stranger stood up and walked towards the waitress. The pale moonlight barely lit up his face and the waitress stumbled as she stared in bewilderment.

"Oh my god…" she breathed.

"I believe that you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Two Face stated.

He flipped his coin and placed his left hand over the coin as it rested on his right hand. He looked at the waitress, "What's your name."

"Ra… Rachel." The waitress stuttered.

Two Face lifted up his left hand and saw the coin landed on heads. Two Face had a small smile creep up on his face as he walked out of the café.

**XXXXX**

Commissioner Gordon jumped out of his police unit as SWAT arrived at the scene. A store was being robbed, but there were civilians hurt during cross fire. A man in 

a black cape and suit jumped around the corner with a shotgun and blasted a few rounds in an armed robber.

"Batman?" one of the officers whispered.

Gordon couldn't believe his eyes. A couple of false Batman's were taking these armed robbers down. An armed robber, however, took one of them by surprise and blew his brains out all over the sidewalk.

Gordon took a shot at the robber and he went down. The other false Batman was ordered to get down on the ground.

"You can't arrest me! I was helping you guys out!" the fake Batman screamed.

"One of your friends has died because of your irrational judgment!" Gordon yelled.

"I'm doing what Batman should be doing! Where is he?"

Gordon just walked away as a couple of officers took the disgruntled man to a unit.


	4. Quarrel

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I promise, Selina is going to wake up soon! The anticipation is killing some of you, I know. Lol **

Quarrel

It was late and Bruce was reading the paper, sitting next to Selina Kyle. Every time Selina's breathing started to become irregular, Bruce's heart would leap into his throat, but then she would calm down and her chest would heave up and down in a normal pace again. Bruce would hold Selina's right hand to comfort her. The nurse came in with some water and a rag to clean Selina.

"I'll do it." Bruce stated and the nurse nodded as she handed the bowl over.

Bruce took the rag and ran if over Selina forehead. Water streamed down her face and pooled at the base of her neck. Bruce couldn't help but kiss her neck as he cleaned the excess water.

"Tragic isn't it." Two Face exclaimed.

Bruce jumped up and the bowl of water slammed onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Two Face just looked at the lifeless Selina, "You're so lucky…"

"Lucky?" Bruce retorted, "She is possibly dying and you say that I'm lucky?"

Two Face took a seat at the end of Selina's bed, "Yet you still have a chance of spending your life with the woman you love. I don't, on the other hand."

Bruce looked back at Selina, "What do you want, Harvey?"

"How many times do I have tell you, Harvey is dead."

"You look alive to me." Bruce stated.

Two Face just pulled out his coin and started making it dance in between his fingers. "So I see Batman went idle after Joker was taken care of."

Bruce just kept his composure, "Maybe Joker killed Batman."

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it!" Two Face shot back, "He is a coward and he is hiding."

"Batman is not a coward." Bruce defended.

"Oh yeah? Rachel is dead because of him."

"He tried to rescue her!" Bruce shouted.

Two Face shook his head, "I know that's what you want to believe, but the truth is that he didn't care. He wanted to save me so that he would get glory for saving Gotham City's white knight."

It took everything Bruce had to not punch Two Face, "You don't know that."

"I made Batman swear to me that he would save her and she still died!" Two Face shouted, "Rachel is dead because of that man!"

"Rachel died doing her job!"

Two Face cackled, "Are you that narrow minded, Bruce?"

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question, Harvey." Bruce replied.

"Look, we are all on edge…" Two Face stated.

Bruce started pacing the room, "You need to stop this, Harvey. You are becoming the very people that you helped put behind bars."

"Are you saying I'm becoming the Joker?" Two Face asked.

"Might as well be!" Bruce shouted back.

Two Face stood up, "Have you wondered if Joker is really dead?"

Bruce just shrugged his shoulder, "The media say he is."

"Oh, come on! He's alive and the police have him!"

Bruce looked around, pretending to not know a single thing, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Two Face walked towards Bruce, "I will kill the Joker."

Selina Kyle's heart monitor started to beep faster. Bruce pushed past Two Face and looked at the monitor. Selina started to breath spastically and the nurse ran in there. Dr. Norman ran in there, his eyes wild.

"Check her I.V.! Make sure she is getting enough fluids!" Dr. Norman was demanding of the nurse.

Bruce stood back, watching, but noticed that Two Face had left. The commotion was making the room spin around him, but everything just stopped as Dr. Norman stood back, shaking his head.

"She almost pulled through. She slipped back into the coma, Mr. Wayne."

Dr. Norman placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder before leaving the two alone.


	5. Fatal Attraction

**Author's Notes: It's time to spice things up for Pamela!! PLEASE REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!**

Fatal Attraction

Pamela Isley was in Jonathan Crane's cell, removing his stitches. It had been almost a month and his wound was healing nicely. Crane was out of his straightjacket and wearing the mandated red outfit.

"Your neck healed nicely." Pamela said with a smile.

Crane just smirked, "Am I free to go?"

Pamela just laughed, "It's not that easy, Jonathan. You of all people should know that."

Crane smiled as he laughed. Pamela enjoyed Crane's company, especially since his vocal cords weren't raspy anymore. Pamela turned around to fill out her report and felt Jonathan Crane's hot breath by her ear.

"Are you going to put down that I'm free to go?"

Pamela just rolled her eyes, "That's not my call."

"Oh, well I know for a fact that it is." Jonathan stated.

Pamela turned around and was met with Crane's icy, blue eyes. "Look, your sweet talk is not going to get me to sign those release papers."

Pamela turned back around and Crane just smiled as she was putting things back in her bag.

"Have it your way then, Poison Ivy." Crane teased.

Pamela jerked around and there was fire in her eyes, "How dare you…"

"What?" Crane asked sarcastically, "That name still pisses you off?"

Pamela rolled her eyes, "Well it doesn't, for your information!"

"Right… Poison Ivy." Crane let the name just roll off of his tongue.

Pamela swung her right fist at him, but Crane dodged it and rammed Pamela up against the wall. The two were breathing heavy and Crane ran his right thumb over Pamela's lips. They stared at each other for a long time.

"I need to go." Pamela stuttered.

Pamela got out of Crane's grip and grabbed her bag. She knew she was not supposed to get involved with a patient, but it was Jonathan Crane. Pamela was near the cell door when she felt Crane grab her right arm and turn her around. She was met with his lips crashing down on hers. Pamela didn't realize she was moaning until Crane let go of her lips and assaulted her neck with his mouth. She dropped her bag as Crane trailed his lips down her neck and onto the buttons on her blouse.

"No, stop! We can't do this." Pamela said, backing up.

Crane just pushed Pamela up against the wall, "Yes you can."

Crane started trailing Pamela's jaw bone. Pamela could feel Crane's muscle's through his thin outfit. Pamela yelled out in ecstasy when Crane bit down on Pamela's shoulder.

**XXXXX**

Gordon was at the narrows with a ton of police. Crime had escalated since Batman was out of the picture, but there were random killing sprees popping up across the city. All the witness testimonies were the same.

This homeless guy, in a nice coat, had greasy hair and beard, "This guy had a face that was burnt badly on one side. He was talking, very good mannered, to these thugs and I guess they said something that apparently pissed him off. He flipped a 

coin and shot all four of them. Poor fellows, there were trust trying to earn a living in life."

A cop jotted all this down as Gordon listened intently. Gordon shook his head, "What the hell are you doing, Harvey?"

"What was that, sir?" the cop asked.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." Gordon reassured him.

Gordon walked towards the harbor and breathed in the sea air. He missed the time he had to go fishing with his wife and children.

**XXXXX**

Pamela washed her face in the woman's bathroom. She was fixing her hair and noticed that the top two buttons of her blouse were completely missing. Pamela's face was blushing as she recalled what happened earlier. She closed her eyes, thinking of Crane.

"God, the sex was great!" Pamela said to herself.

She walked out of the girl's restroom and ran into Dr. Strange.

"Pamela!" he greeted her with.

"Oh, hey!" Pamela replied.

"You are a lot more happy than usual…"

Pamela smirked, "Oh, you have no idea."


	6. The Dark Knight Rises

**Author's Notes: I know what you are thinking… FINALLY AN UPDATE! I hope this update will get all of you excited!**

The Dark Knight Rises

Officer Mason leaned back against the cold wall. He twirled his night stick in boredom. He coldly looked over at Joker.

"Why the hell I put up with this job is beyond me." Officer Mason mumbled to himself.

"Tell me officer," Joker cooed, "Where is my mistress, Pamela?"

Officer Mason rolled his eyes, "Eating lunch. I wish I was there with her."

Joker started moaning in pain, "Could you at least loosen these awful straps. They're crushing me!"

Officer Mason walked over to Joker and stared down at him. Joker, even with no makeup on, had the look of a cold blooded killer. Officer Mason grabbed the buckle on the restraining strap, across Joker's chest, and jerked on it to make it tighter.

"Your stay here is nothing compared to the hell I'd put you through if you were under my care."

Joker cackled, "You enjoy other people's pain?"

"No, my job allows me to help those in pain." Officer Mason shot back.

"Well, tonight, you're gonna break your one rule…"

The cell door opened and Pamela came walking in.

"Thank you Mason, so much! Here I got you some lunch." Pamela practically sang.

Officer Mason smiled, "Thanks. Are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

"Officer," Joker interrupted, "I don't think Pamela needs you to hold her hand. She's a big girl now."

Pamela glared at Joker, "No, I'll be fine, thank you."

Pamela started to tinker with Joker's straps and when her left hand wandered by Joker's hand, he grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell?" Pamela grunted trying to wriggle free.

"Look at me…" Joker asked calmly.

Pamela still struggled to get her hand free.

"Look at me!" Joker yelled and Pamela froze.

"That's better," Joker continued. "Who is this other patient you have been spending most of your time with?"

Pamela just looked at Joker in disgust, "Why do you care?"

Joker just laughed, "I'm just curious as to how much of a freak this other guy is that would draw your attention away from me."

"The thought of me having to spend more time with you, than I have too, makes me just want to vomit." Pamela replied.

Pamela got her hand free and left the cell. Getting back up to the lobby, Pamela saw Officer Mason talking to the desk clerk. He was a handsome man and Pamela felt bad for asking him to watch Joker for her while she ate lunch in Crane's cell. Pamela walked up to Officer Mason. He turned around and smiled.

"Are you doing alright?"

Pamela nodded, "I'm doing just fine. Are we ready to take Joker to the hospital to get checked out?"

Officer Mason shrugged, "I guess so."

"There will be no I guess so, officer." Gordon stated.

Officer Mason jumped at Gordon's voice, "Commissioner, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure that all goes well with the Joker's transfer." Gordon replied.

Gordon felt his phone vibrating. Rolling his eyes, he answered it and froze in his spot. He hung up the phone slowly. Pamela and Officer Mason just waited for a reply.

Gordon took a shaky breath, "My wife has been kidnapped."

**XXXXX**

Bruce was in shock at the newspaper's headline: RANDOM CIVILIAN KIDNAPPING. Reading through the article, Bruce was in absolute shock over the situation.

**Citizens of Gotham City will not be having a good night sleep for long as loved ones are being kidnapped, not just from homes, but from the streets in broad daylight. We interviewed a few eye witnesses of one of the encounters and got a good insight of what is going on.**

"**I was about to walk into my favorite store, Forever 21, but I stopped when I heard this deafening screech noise from a vehicle slamming on its brakes. I turned to see two men, wearing clear, plastic masks grab this helpless woman by her hair and her waist. She started screaming and they started beating her in the middle of the street! When she was too weak to fight back, they picked her up and practically threw her into this ugly, dark yellow van."**

**It seems like the kidnappings are everywhere. The police are stumped as to why each individual was taken away from their loved ones; their everyday lives.**

Bruce threw the newspaper away from him in disgust. Alfred picked it up and set Bruce's coffee down in front of him.

"It's not your fault, Master Wayne."

"Damn it, Alfred!" Bruce shouted, "If I was out protecting this city like I'm suppose too-"

"Gotham City will let you know when they are ready for you, Master Wayne." Alfred interrupted.

Bruce just sighed in frustration, "You keep saying that but I haven't heard anything."

Alfred turned on the flat screen television, "Well, let's see what is on the news right now."

Bruce just hated how Alfred talked like if he was only a child.

The news was over just the kidnappings and Bruce was baffled out how nobody knew where they were taking these people. There were police writing in notepads the statements of eye witnesses. Commissioner Gordon came on screen.

"Commissioner, is there any clues as to who is doing this?"

"Just some nut." Gordon stated. "This is just another crazy we have to deal with."

"Commissioner, families are screaming for the police to do something. They don't think you know what they are going through."

"My wife was kidnapped by this lunatic. So don't tell me that I don't know what they are going through."

Bruce buried his head in his hands, "Oh God, Gordon. I'm so sorry."

**XXXXX**

The smell of acid made the hostages noses burn. They were all untied, but everyone was shoved in a far corner of an office. All of them were covered in bruises.

"Sir, please, my kids…"

One of the kidnappers walked over the hostage and pistol butt him. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Everyone started whimpering in fear, especially when the leader walked into the room.

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet. My name is Javier Martin."

Javier removed his clear, plastic mask to show that he had deep brown eyes and a very pale face. There was a scar that ran from his forehead to his jaw in a diagonal line.

"Now, I will be removing you all, one at a time, while making negotiations with Gotham's Police Department."

A few shouts of protest erupted and Javier shot one of the hostages to quiet the rest. Everyone was dumbfounded as a pool of blood started to cover the floor.

"If you decide to resist, well as you can see, I can solve that pretty quickly."

Javier walked out and made his way to the computer room, "Get me Commissioner Gordon on the line."

**XXXXX**

Gordon was in his office, trying to find any leads. He was pissed off already that he had to postpone the transfer of Joker.

His cell phone began to ring, "This is Gordon."

"Ah, it's so nice to be able to finally speak with you, Commissioner."

Gordon narrowed his eyes, "Who the hell is this?"

"Oh, do please excuse me, I sometimes forget my manners. My name is Javier Martin and I do believe I'm the one you are looking for."

Gordon grabbed a pen and paper, "Look, what do you want?"

"It's simple, I want my cargo released back to me. I do believe it's the serial numbers 689-345 & 689-337."

"You're the drug dealer that's been coming through here…"

Javier sighed, "Yes, that's me, but I'm a business man… a dangerous one. You and your sidekick Batman have made a mess of my profits and now I'm here to fix it. So you will get me my precious cargo or I'll start adding to the body count in this city."

"I can see what I can do." Gordon seethed.

Javier chuckled, "It's nice to do business with you. My headquarters, right now, is at the Hodges & Co."

Gordon heard the phone click and slumped in his chair, "That's the abandoned chemical plant on the south side…"

**XXXXX**

Bruce found Alfred still watching the news. "C'mon Alfred, turn it off."

"Now, Master Wayne, there is more developed on the kidnappings. The police have found them being held at the Hodges & Co. chemical plant. I remember when that place shut down. You were at Princeton."

Bruce just watched as police were surrounding the building and reporters practically screaming in their microphones. A civilian was shown on camera, being frantic.

"Hi! My name is Blake and my daughter is in there. I just want her out of there. Wherever you are, Batman, please save my daughter!"

Bruce just stood there motionless as several civilians started coming on screen, shouting and begging for Batman to re-surface. Bruce stared at Alfred for a long time before turning around. The Dark Knight was born again.

**XXXXX**

Javier Martin was starting to get extremely impatient with Gordon. It had been a couple of hours and wasting time was one of his biggest pet peeves. He pulled out his gun and headed to the main office.

"You," Javier pointed to a girl with blonde hair, "Come with me."

One hostage grabbed the blonde girl, "Over my dead body."

"Your call…" Javier stated as he pulled the trigger.

The blonde girl squealed when blood sprayed on her hair and face. She reluctantly got up and let Javier lead her to the other side of the factory. She sat down and stared at the floor. The barrel of Javier's gun forced her to look up.

"What is your name?"

"Stephanie…" the girl murmured.

"Alright, Stephanie, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to call the Commissioner and I'm going to have a chat with him. If he doesn't give me what I want, I'm going to kill you."

Stephanie started crying hysterically, "Please…"

"Shhh…" Javier cooed. "Beggar's can't be choosers."

"Sir, one of the hostages needs to use the restroom."

Javier rolled his eyes, "Let 'em piss out a window and then put a bullet through their head if they don't shut up."

The man walked back the main office and just shot the hostage who needed to use the restroom. One of the hostages looked at an older woman who had heavy eyelids.

"Hey, aren't you Gordon's wife?"

Barbara just looked at the hostage with wide eyes, "who are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Tom." Tom said above a whisper. "I'm just surprised that they have no idea who they have as a hostage."

"Well let's keep it that way," Barbara whispered.

**XXXXX**

Gordon was looking over the blue prints of Hodges & Co. but just couldn't find a good entrance point without knowing the location of the hostages. His cell phone rang again.

"This is Gordon."

"Good evening, where's my cargo?"

Gordon's felt like his heart just crawled up in his throat, "It's on its way."

Javier chuckled, "Gordon, say hello to Stephanie."

Gordon could hear heavy breathing as a panicked hostage started stammering over the phone. "Don't do this, Javier."

The girl screamed and Gordon started yelling, "DON'T DO THIS!"

Javier chuckled, "Her blood is on your hands."

Gordon slammed his fists on the hood of the patrol car after hearing a gun go off. "We need everyone to get in there now and get those hostages out!"

"Gordon…"

Gordon turned around to see Batman standing on top of a patrol car, "The hostages are in main office, on the second story. I'm going in."

Gordon just yelled, "Well what are you waiting for?!"

Batman just smirked and made his way to the roof of the building.

**XXXXX**

Javier was in the main office looking at his hostages, "You look familiar."

Barbara just looked like she was confused, "I own a bakery…"

Javier smirked, "you're Gordon's wife…"

"I think you're mistaken," Barbara stammered.

Javier just grabbed her and dragged her out of the room, "I hate liars."

"Please, I know my husband can work a deal…"

"I've been talking to your husband and he doesn't care about you enough to listen to my demands." Javier practically shouted.

Javier kicked open the doors and walked out the flashing lights and blaring sirens outside. Gordon dropped the bullhorn he had when he saw the two of them.

"Barbara…"

Javier cocked his gun, "Well, Gordon, do you have my cargo or not?"

Gordon walked out, past the patrol cars and threw his gun to the side. "I'm unarmed."

Javier raised an eyebrow, "Where is my cargo, Commissioner?"

Gordon was a few feet away from them and held his hands out, "Please, kill me instead. Let my wife go."

Barbara had tears streaming down her face, "Jim…"

Javier just smiled, "Too bad…"

He put his gun to Barbara's head and Gordon charged at him, but before he could get to him, a black cloak covered Javier and Barbara. Gordon leapt at them, but the cloak flew up into the sky and Javier and Barbara weren't around anymore. Gordon hit the pavement and looked around with a wild look in his eyes. A scream was heard and Javier slammed down on the pavement next to Gordon. Gordon looked up at the roof, but didn't see anybody.

"You're under arrest." Gordon stated as he handcuffed Javier.

Javier didn't put a fight, since both of his legs were broken. Gordon dragged him to an officer and heard his named being called. He turned around to see Batman carrying Barbara to Gordon.

"Thank you!" Gordon kept saying over and over again as he hugged his wife.

Batman was about to leave, but was stopped as a citizen grabbed him and hugged him. "Thank you, Batman!" Batman couldn't budge as several citizens were hugging him and proclaiming their joy as their loved ones were being helped out of the factory.

The police officers knew they were supposed to apprehend Batman, but even they couldn't stomach putting handcuffs on him right now. They just focused on getting the hostages medical attention.

**XXXXX**

Pamela was watching tv in the break room and laughed as the new D.A., Kevin Stronheim, quit after getting a death threat from Two Face. "I figured he wouldn't last long."

Pamela went to Crane's cell and handed him a bowl of pasta. "You look pretty energized."

Crane just smiled, "Thanks. How was your break?"

"Eh, the same. The new D.A. member quit. Apparently this Two Face guy means serious business."

Crane smirked as he put the bowl down to the side, "So what therapy is there on the agenda today?"

"I don't know…" Pamela replied innocently.

Crane just kissed Pamela's neck, "I can help you decided."

The cell door opened and Pamela quickly stood up as Dr. Strange came in, looking at Crane's file. "You have been doing great, Jonathan. We can move to a less secure wing in no time."

Pamela smirked at Crane, "That's great!"

Dr. Strange checked his watch, "I'm surprised Joker has not been moved out the hospital yet. What's taking Gordon so long?"

Jonathan Crane looked at Pamela with a look of shock. Pamela just shrugged, "I think he had to respond to that hostage situation at the Hodges & Co. factory."

Dr. Strange just nodded, "Well, we need to get Joker ready for the transfer."

After Dr. Strange left, Pamela and Crane just stared at each other for a while.

Crane just smirked, "So, he is alive? I figured they would have you work on him too."

Pamela just shook her head, "You know the procedures…"

"Screw the procedures…" Crane mocked, "You haven't been following them to the dot either. I'm not mad at you; I'm just surprised that you didn't tell me he was alive."

Pamela just shrugged, "I guess you're right…"

Crane smiled, "There is one thing that I want you to do."

"What is that?"

"Kill the Joker."


	7. I Remember

**Author's notes: I know the previous chapter was super long, but I just couldn't stop writing. ;) Here is another update and thank you all for taking time to read my stories.**

I Remember

"_The sweet smell of fear…"_

_His words made me cringe, but then relish in the thought of being able to get rid of him, once and for all. I made my way towards him, like a predator stalking his prey, as I uncoiled my whip._

"_I was wondering when you would get here, Batman…"_

_I laughed at this, "Since when did the two of us look alike?"_

_Joker smiled that stupid smile of his as he sent these dogs at me. I took them out easily and smacked Joker with my whip. Once again, he is smarter than he looks as he disarmed me and pulled out a knife. _

"_Come here, kitty, kitty."_

_God, how I hated him. We started to physically fight before the weasel could pin me down. _

"_Do you know how I got these scars?"_

_The taste of metal, from his mouth, made me think about the pain I was about to endure… but before I realized it, he ripped my mask off of me. Now, he knew who I was._

_All I wanted to do was to tear that smug look off of his face. I charged at him and found myself being knocked to the ground. _

"_You still want me to kill you?"_

_I remember that night I begged him to kill me. He knew how to make me weak; vulnerable and I hated him so much for it. _

"_Did you think that you would get glory for parading around in the streets in a cat outfit?"_

_I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to kill him. "No… it's not about glory; it's about revenge!"_

_We fought some more before I noticed Batman had arrived. I didn't want Batman involved. I wanted it to be between me and Joker. Joker was my kill. Before I knew it, Joker had picked me up and threw me at a bunch of chains. My weight must have pulled them down because I found myself falling through a hole onto the story below. _

_My head was spinning as I tried to get up. I could hear the commotion above and I wanted to be a part of it. I was lying there, staring up through the square hole, and slowly started to get up. I was able to find a ladder and made my way up through the hole. I was covered in sawdust as I rolled onto my back. I could hear Batman and Joker talking. I turned my head to see Joker hanging upside down, swinging in the breeze. This was my chance…_

"_I won't be doing this forever. There are things in my life worth living for…"_

_Joker cackled, "I don't think you really have a choice on how long you run around in a cape and tights! Fate is a cold hearted bitch."_

_I agreed with him as I got up and took out a knife. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I didn't care if this got me killed as long as that clown freak died. I grabbed onto the Joker and stared at Bruce. I just hoped he understood as I cut the line that kept us suspended in the air and we fell. _

_We fell and I couldn't let go of Joker. I was afraid that if I let go, he would get away; he would live. Then I felt a coldness that stabbed at me from everywhere. It took a second to realize that I was underwater. I started swallowing water and clawing around in the darkness to find the surface. I felt a hand wrap around my throat and I tried to get it off. Joker was staring at me through those lifeless eyes as his scars made him look like he was smiling the whole time. _

_Yet we were both dying as his grip loosened. I felt my life slipping away from me as we both floated in the dark abyss. As soon as it happened, I found myself staring down at me in a hospital bed. All the tubes and I.V.'s sticking into me made just want to rip them out, but I couldn't. I could see Bruce coming in to check on me and every time I tried to talk to him; to touch him, I couldn't. I was nose to nose with my sleeping self and started screaming, "GET UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"_

_I slowly started to feel a tingly sensation… it was working. "C'MON! GET UP SELINA!"_

_I could move my fingers…_

"_FIGHT SELINA! FIGHT!"_

_Feeling in my legs were coming back…_

"_GET UP! MOVE DAMN IT!"_

_My hands starting twitching with my legs…_

"_SELINA, WAKE UP! DO IT FOR BRUCE!"_

I remember gasping for air and looking around frantically for a way out. I was disgusted with all the machines around me as I started tearing off pads and pulling out my I.V.'s. I could hear an alarm sounding off on many of my monitors and a couple of nurses with a doctor came running in.

"Oh my God, she's awake!" the doctor said in surprise.

"Where's Bruce? I need him…" I stammered.

"M'am, you need to lay down." The nurse commanded.

They just didn't understand… "No! I'm tired of lying down! I'm leaving!"

The nurse grabbed me and I punched her, "Get the hell off of me!"

"Doctor!" the other nurse yelled.

I got them off of me and threw the doctor to the other side of the room with ease. I ran out of my confined hospital room and saw several other nurses charging after me. In nothing but a hospital gown, I ran towards the stairs, but didn't make it.

"I don't want to go back to sleep!" I kept screaming over and over again as they sedated me…

**XXXXX**

"Master Wayne, there is a call for you." Alfred stated.

Bruce answered the phone, "This is Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne… Selina Kyle is awake."


	8. To Kill or Not to Kill

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to correct something from the previous chapter. "The taste of metal, from his mouth, made me think about the pain I was about to endure…" I meant to say "blade" but somehow typed "mouth" instead. So, I'm sorry if there was any confusion! **

**So please Review like crazy and thanks again for reading!**

To Kill or Not to Kill…

Bruce had never driven his Lamborghini so fast in his life. He took back roads at an incredible rate. He had to see Selina. She was finally awake. Doctors, paramedics, and patients stared as a Lamborghini came to deafening halt in front of the hospital. Bruce jumped out and tossed his keys to a paramedic. He ran in past the visitor's center.

"Hey sir! Visiting hours are over!" the desk clerk shouted.

Bruce ignored her as he ran up the stairs and headed towards Selina's room. He ran in her room to see her knocked out cold. Bruce walked over to her and touched her face. She twitched and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Bruce?" she mumbled.

Bruce just smiled, "Ya, it's me."

Selina smiled, "Bruce… it's great to see you. You have no idea…"

"I know… I know…" Bruce just whispered in her hair as he held her.

"I love you so much Bruce."

Bruce felt tears swell up in his eyes, "I love you Selina and don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

Selina just laughed, but moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Bruce quickly stated.

"No… I pulled my I.V.'s out when I woke up and I guess you are not supposed to do that."

Bruce smiled, "When can you get out of here?"

"When the doctor says I'm in perfect condition." Selina replied.

Bruce pulled up a chair, "I'm just so glad you are alright."

"You look like you haven't had much sleep…" Selina stated. "Are you still parading around in a bat suit?"

Bruce just rubbed his eyes, "Yes, but crime just doesn't go away."

"I know that."

"However, I don't want to see you in a cat suit ever again. After that close call with death…"

"I don't plan too." Selina interrupted. "I only did it to find Joker and kill him."

Bruce looked down nervously; he didn't know how to tell her that Joker was still alive. However, he knew Selina could read him like an open book.

"He is dead right?" Selina asked. She sat up quickly as the atmospheric mood changed drastically.

"Selina…"

"OH MY GOD!" Selina yelled as she went hysterical. "He's still alive? Oh, Bruce, he's going to kill me!"

"Selina, calm down!" Bruce stated as he held Selina.

Selina just buried her face in his shoulder, "Bruce… that man will never stop until he is dead."

"I know, but the important thing is that you are alright. I promise you, he will not touch a hair on your head."

Selina just shook her head, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Bruce."

Bruce looked in Selina's eyes, "Don't say that, Selina."

"Please, forgive my negativity, but we both know what he is capable of."

Bruce just nodded, "I'll be right there by your side, every step of the way."

Selina smiled weakly, still doubting if she would live through another encounter with the Joker. "I'm going to go to sleep; the medication they gave me is to apparently keep me from punching another nurse."

**XXXXX**

Pamela just looked dumbfounded at Crane, "You know I can't do that…"

"Yes you can."

Pamela just shook her head as she got her medical bag arranged, "Crane, I will not concede to killing a patient."

Crane just smirked, "I know you can make it look natural… you are, however, the queen of nature."

"Would you just stop it!" Pamela shouted as she stared Crane down, "I will not throw my career away because of a vendetta you have against the Joker."

Crane stood up and walked over to Pamela, "Poison Ivy…"

Pamela pulled out a syringe, "I have no problem putting you down."

Crane chuckled, "Listen to me Pamela, Joker needs to be put down…"

Without realizing it, Crane had tossed Pamela onto the bed and threw away the syringe from them. Pamela was staring up into Crane's piercing, blue eyes. "I know you can do it."

Pamela just looked away, "I… can't."

Crane just trailing Pamela's jaw with his lips, "I'm not trying to push you babe…"

Pamela rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever…"

Pamela's phone started to ring, "Hello? Yes sir, I'm on my way."

Crane sat up as Pamela walked towards the door, with her bag, "I have to go, we are transferring Joker to get checked out at the hospital."

"This is your only chance, Pamela…" Crane stated before Pamela closed the door.

**XXXXX**

Gordon was standing outside of Joker's cell door when Pamela arrived, "Let's do this."

Pamela nodded as Dr. Strange open the door, "He's been restrained. Let's get him sedated."

As they walked in, Joker looked like the spitting image of Hannibal Lector with the straps and those eyes that could pierce into a person's soul. Pamela opened her bag and looked at her things. She pulled out the sedative, but paused. She could use something else that would end Joker's life.

"No…" Pamela muttered to herself. "I will not stoop to his level."

Pamela walked over to the Joker and injected him with the sedative. She watched as his lifeless eyes just fluttered closed, his lips twitched and then he was still.

"I've never seen him without his makeup on…" Gordon commented. "He looks almost peaceful, but good lord, those scars."

Everyone just stared at Joker before Dr. Strange signaled for the men to move him out. Gordon followed the large van that hauled the Joker to the hospital. They took him through the back area to a secure room for a few doctors and nurses to check him out. Gordon went outside for a minute and rubbed his arms in the chilly dark air. He looked up in the sky to see the bat signal was lit up.

"What the hell?" Gordon exclaimed as he jumped into his car and sped back to the Police Department.


	9. Choices

**Author's Notes: We are at the conclusion of this story, but I never planned on making this sequel very long. It was to serve as a small filler for the next edition. I planned on wrapping up Harvey's part in the story so that he wouldn't just disappear without an explanation. Thank you all for reading and I promise that the third story, "Eye's of Death", will be up soon. **

**Thanks again and please leave a review… or two!**

Choices

Bruce stared at Selina's peaceful form as she slept. A light outside the window caught his eye and noticed the bat signal was lit up.

"I thought Gordon destroyed it…" Bruce mumbled as he stood up.

He looked back at Selina before leaving the room.

**XXXXX**

Gordon stepped out, onto the roof, and noticed a figure standing in front of the spotlight, looking away from him.

Gordon pulled out his gun, "Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly!"

An evil cackle, "Oh how original…"

"I will not ask you again!"

The figure shook its head, "Put the gun away before you get hurt, Gordon."

"Harvey?" Gordon said as he lowered his gun.

"You know the only justice in an unfair world is… chance." Two Face stated as he turned around, messing with his coin.

The two just stood there silent for a moment. Gordon raised his gun again.

"Why here?"

Two Face smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I want the Batman here so the three of us can catch up." Two Face looked back at the signal for a second, "I thought you destroyed this thing…"

"I had it rebuilt." Gordon said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm… so you still have ties to batty?"

Gordon sighed, "Batman has been the best thing that's happened to this city in a long time."

"I WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO THIS CITY!" Two Face shouted. His voice cut through the silent air like a sharp blade. Gordon flinched at the sound of its harshness.

Two Face had a grip of death on his coin, "If it wasn't for Batman…"

"Then this city may not have been in the position for the D.A. to save it." Gordon cut in, "Before you or Batman came along, this city went down the tubes. For a little over seven years, I have seen the worst corruption that most law enforcement doesn't see in a lifetime. Batman is the hero Gotham deserves, but he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector… a dark knight."

"So I'm just been dead to Gotham?" Two Face stated.

"Well… half…"

Two Face narrowed his eyes, "You're puns will get you nowhere."

"And your lust for revenge will?" Batman cut in. Batman sat perched on the edge of the roof, his cape billowing in the breeze. "You need to stop this Harvey before anybody else gets hurt. You don't want to hurt anybody else."

Two Face cackled, "It's not about what I want, it's about what's fair!"

"Do you think Rachel would want this?" Batman replied.

"What the hell do you know?" Two Face spat.

Batman stayed perched as he stared into the eyes of Two Face. He could hear his old mentor Al Ghul's teachings replaying like a broken record in his mind. Batman felt that if he could be a mentor to Two Face that maybe he could be saved. "I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved one is just… poison in your veins. And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed so you'd be spared your pain."

Two Face looked at the two headed coin in his hand. The smooth side was reflecting light as he remembered giving the coin to Rachel for good luck. He turned it over and felt the grooves of the scratch marks on the coin and the burning anger ripped through him like a hot blade.

"It's my fault she is dead…" Two Face mumbled.

"Rachel's death was not your fault." Batman stated as he stood up and walked towards him.

Two Face looked up, "Your right, it's yours!"

He fired his gun, but Batman did not receive the blow he thought he would feel. Instead he saw Gordon crumple to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"HARVEY STOP THIS NOW!" Batman yelled.

Two Face flipped his coin and it landed smooth side up, "Well, it looks like it's your lucky day."

Batman threw one of his carved bat symbols and disarmed Two Face. "I'm not going to let you leave unless it's taking you to jail."

Two Face just smirked, "Oh, getting a little bit testy aren't we?"

Batman saw Gordon unconscious from the pain, "You aren't yourself anymore… Rachel would be ashamed."

"You don't know Rachel at all." Two Face retorted.

"I know her better than you think…"

Batman walked closer to Two Face and pulled off his mask. Two Face stumbled backwards a little bit and just shook his head.

"It can't be… Gotham City's Billionaire Play Boy? No… this just… doesn't make sense…"

"It's not a joke, Harvey. Like you, I was also driven by revenge ever since my parent's death. However, Rachel taught me that revenge and justice are not the same things."

Two Face just shook his head as he pulled out a detonator. Batman's eyes widened and he jumped on Two Face.

"What are you doing?" Batman grunted as the two fought over the detonator.

"I can't live without her." Two Face replied as he struggled to keep the detonator, "but I can't live with the fact that you two get to stay alive as she was sacrificed to the dogs of this city."

Batman punched Two Face in the face on got the detonator. Two Face went charging after Batman, but was kicked in the gut and went sailing off the rooftop. Batman threw down the detonator and grabbed Two Face before he could fall. He held him by his wrist.

"It seems I must leave it up to chance to decide my fate…" Two Face said as he flipped his coin.

It landed… scratched side up. Two Face looked up at Batman, "Goodbye and let Rachel know you said hi."

"NO!" Batman pulled Two Face up, but was surprised when Two Face used his palm to break his nose. Letting go of Two Face, Batman held his nose and looked over to see Two Face standing on the edge of the roof, with the detonator in his hand. Batman leapt and jumped on Two Face, sending them both over the edge.

Batman wrestled the detonator out of Two Faces hand and extended out his cape to catch the rushing air. Two Face watched as Batman ripped away from him into the night air.

**XXXXX**

Gordon tried to move around and saw the dark figure of Batman picking up his mask and putting it on. Batman walked over to him and looked at the damage.

"You'll be fine. Good thing he had bad aim."

Gordon coughed, "Where is he? Where's Harvey?"

"He's dead. He fell over the edge. Apparently this rooftop was rigged with explosives."

Gordon could see the detonator, "How do we cover it up that it's Harvey?"

Batman looked over to the side, "I don't think anybody will recognize him from this fall. Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"No." Gordon replied, "I can handle myself, thank you."

Batman went over to the spotlight and turned it off, "When did you have this fixed?"

Gordon smiled, "You didn't think I was going to keep it broken did you?"

Batman smirked before leaping off into the cold, night air. Gordon slowly got up as police arrived at the roof top.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Gordon replied, "We need to get back to the hospital and make sure that nut doesn't get out."


End file.
